The Lines We Shouldn't Cross
by ashesisme
Summary: So much is running through Jay's mind following the events that unfolded this week. An Upstead one shot of what I think should happen after the finale.


* I am not much of a writer. I havent been able to find any fanfics following the Finale, so I decided to write my second. I am nervous about publishing it, I hope it isnt terrible!

The Lines We Shouldn't Cross

Hanks words. Adams arrest. Kelton's murder. The nightmare that was the past 48 hours wouldn't stop playing on repeat in his head. He decided to stop at Molly's instead of going straight to his apartment, in an effort to get his mind off of everything that just went down.

As soon as he opened the door to Molly's and saw her sitting at the bar- and he couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. If anyone could help him shake this awful feeling it would be Hailey. He didn't quite understand it- how she can so effortlessly bring light to any darkness he might be going through... He loves that about her, and loves that he can do the same for her. They are a great team, and he's thankful to have a partner like her.

He takes a seat beside her at the bar and gets Otis' attention.

"I'll have whatever she's having", he says. Otis pops open a cold Bud Light and slides it across to him.

"What a week!"- Hailey says, looking up from her beer she's been staring at since arriving.

He can tell she's there for the same reason as he is, to get her mind off of the events from this week.

"So... the Cubs won a big game last night- that was a great come back". Jay says, as he watches Sports center on the TV of the bar.

Hailey ignores his attempt to get her talking about something else. She can't help but bring up the one thought that keeps running through her head.

"Do you think we are going to get split up?" she asks, staring down at her beer again.

He can't help but feel a little bit of relief when he hears her ask him that. Relief that with everything going on, she is also worried about what this will mean for them. Relief that it's not just him thinking about it.

"I sure hope not. I hate all of this. I can't imagine losing you as a partner Hailey." He says as she looks up at him.

"Regardless though, like I already said... I'm going wherever you go".

It kills her the way he looks at her. There is nothing that makes her happier, and nothing that scares her more with every fiber of her being, than the way Jay Halstead looks at her. Every time he looks at her she can feel how much she means to him. She knows he cares about her, way more than just as a partner. She just isn't quite sure what to think of it. She swore she'd never get in this position again, and she's been fighting her feelings for him for way too long now. The thought of crossing that line with him scares her more than she can express, and she knows that they are getting to a point where it is becoming unavoidable.

"I have to go. I'm exhausted. I'll see you tomorrow". She says, quickly getting up and heading out the door.

A very confused Jay gets up and quickly follows her out.

"Hailey!" Jay calls out to her as she's walking to her car.

"I can't do this Jay, I'm sorry".

"What are you talking about? Was it something I said?" Jay asks, still extremely confused.

"No... no. It isn't something you said. It's just... It's just the way you look at me- I don't really know how to explain it".

"You look at me like you are about to kiss me... and that scares me. I swore I would never get myself in this position again with another partner. I cannot do anything to lose you as a partner.. or as my best friend- I won't, it's too great of a risk. We just can't cross that line Jay. I'm scared that us even having this conversation is going to ruin what we have"

It takes Jay a minute to process what he just heard. He has so much he wants to say to her. But the words just wont come out. He wants more than anything for Hailey to be happy. He musters up the only words he can-

"Okay. You don't have to worry about this ruining anything. I promise."

Hailey worked up a half-hearted smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she says as she gets into her car.

He watches her drive off. Feeling worse than he felt when he decided to come to Molly's in the first place. He closes his tab with Otis and heads home. He just wants this bad dream to end.

As soon as he gets home he heads to the fridge. Gonna need a shot of something strong to help him fall asleep after all that has gone down. As soon as he pulls the liquor from his fridge he hears a knock at the door.

"Ugh, what now", he quietly mumbles.

He opens the door to see Hailey, eyes welled up with tears.

Before he could even say hello she starts to talk.

"We've already crossed the line Jay". She says standing in the doorway, as a tear falls down her face.

"It doesnt matter if I get up and walk away every single time that I think you are about to kiss me. I'm in love with you, and I have been for a long long time. We've already crossed that line and we both know it... and I'm scared. I'm scared as hell. I cant lose you as a partner Jay. I cant lose you as my best friend... and I dont want to get hurt again".

"Hailey", he sweetly interrupts her, "I would never hurt you" he says..

She looks up at him- the man that she trusts more than any one in this world.

"I know". she softly says, as she steps closer to him.

He pulls her into him and they begin kissing as if they have been longing for each other their entire lives- both relieved to never have to hide how they feel for each other again. Both so happy they decided to finally cross that line.


End file.
